Genji vs. Mega-Man X
The Round of 32 continues as Genji of Overwatch (nominated by BakaLord) fights Mega Man X of Mega-Man X (nominated by TheOneLegend). Who do you think will win Round Two? Will it be the youngest Shimada or Maverick Hunter? Introduction Mega-Man X is walking through the small Japanese village with brick roads and blooming flowers and trees. X continues to walk until he saw an oil spill and blood as he felt it. Mega-Man X: What happened here? For a split second he saw a mysterious looking figure from the roof. With his suspension up he put up his buster keeping his guard up. Mega-Man X: Is anyone there? Please show yourself! He got his wish but the cybornetic ninja, Genji Shamada then threw three shrunkens at the Maverick Hunter. He soon quickly blasted a blue sphere that destroyed the shrunkens. Genji: Impressive! Genji Shamada then pulled out a smaller sword as Mega-Man X gets ready to fire. ENTER INTO THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse - Cyclop's Theme) 60 Genji starts the match by darting forwards in the blink of an eye; X blocks his attack and forces him into the air, but he quickly shoots back downwards and narrowly misses his attack when Mega-Man X deflects it with her Z-Saber. The two start to clash their blades together while advancing forwards, and soon, they are running along side by side while fighting with fast slashes. Soon, they come to a wall, but while Genji merely runs up it, X has to jump up the surface, all while still attacking the ninja. 56 Mega-Man X seperates from the struggle and steps away from Genji. Genji dashes after him, but his attack is blocked when a blast comes towards him and brushes his blade off. With two blasts, Mega-Man X knocks Genji into the air, the Maverick Hunter rockets after him while spinning like a drill. Genji is struck dozens of more times, but blocks X’s last blast with a parry of his own. Still in the air, he darts back and forth, slicing at Mega-Man as he passes by. He manages to block all the sword cuts, but a kick from above sends him careening into the ground. 50 Mega-Man X rolls to the side to avoid Genji’s attempted impalement; he slams into the ground with his sword tucked between his feet, and backflips away when his attack misses. The two rush for close-quarters combat, with Mega-Man X’s blades against Genji’s one. As they strike and move around the roof, Genji’s movements are more controlled while maverick hunters attacks gracefully. Neither gains an advantage until X ducks under Genji’s swing slightly too late, and the tip of his blade draws a small line of blood from her forehead. Changing his bandsaw into the shape of a razor, he hits Genji away and wipes a hand across his head, erasing the cut. Once healed, he assumes another combat stance, and Genji does the same. 40 Mega-Man X rolls to the side to avoid Genji’s attempted impalement; he slams into the ground with his sword tucked between his feet, and backflips away when his attack misses. The two rush for close-quarters combat, with Z-Saber against Genji’s Dragon sword. As they strike and move around the roof, Genji’s movements are more controlled while Mega's attacks are relentless. Neither gains an advantage until X ducks under Genji’s swing slightly too late, and the tip of his blade draws a cracks part of his forehead. 31 Mega-Man X attacks first, summoning sawblades, but Genji traps them and twists, disarming him. His attempted strike is slowed when Mega-Man X splits into two clones, and when back in real time, he cuts through the image and gets kicked in the face by the real X. The Maverick Hunter charges and creates a massive buster shot, pushing Genji back, but a quick shuriken toss forces X to drop his attack to deflect it. 24 Genji then starts circling X so fast, he grows ten afterimage clones that form a circle around him. Each image leaps and slashes with its blade, but Mega-Man X stops the assault by using a blue dome of shockwave to repel all the ninjas. The images fade away, and Genji himself gets pushed backwards. 16 As Genji backflips away, he lets loose three ninja stars in a vertical line, which cut the air and fly towards the hunter. X reflects the stars back with a slash, and Genji deflects them right back. The stars rapidly get exchanged by Mega-Man X's and Genji’s swords until they become a burning mass of metal, leaving a red streak in the air; eventually, a slice of Genji’s sword cuts the mesh into two pieces. 7 Mega-Man X grabs his Z-Saber to combine with his buster shot. With a twirl, Genji’s sword glows green, and an astral dragon snakes around his back. The two robotic warriors rush each other, and begin a sword fight so fast that their swords eventually appear to be invisible and cut through raindrops. 3 Eventually, Genji steps back and raises his blade above his head. With a yell, he slams it down, bashing it into X’s blade and knocking him back. While sliding back, he quickly recovers, and flies backwards into the sky while twirling charging his blaster. Thousands of sparks fly out as the beams are turned into tiny lasers and fired at the robotic ninja. With blurry movements, Genji begins to deflect them away, but soon, the firepower is overwhelming. 1 Genji starts getting assaulted by the blasts, which grow brighter and brighter until he’s enveloped in a massive explosion and put right through the wall. K.O. Mega-Man X lands on the ground and watches as the light fades away; Genji is knocked into a wall of a home, completely motionless. As Mega-Man X steps forward, an odd voice came from the sky and stops him. He turns around to see no one but a loud voice. ???: IMPRESSIVE, BUT IT WILL NOT SAVE YOU!!! As X steps back, he clutched his fist and show an angry face. Mega-Man X: Dr. Weil, if that is you I will... ???: I have no idea who Dr. Weil is but, I'm more powerful than any threat you have ever dealt with. If you want to save the ones you love then defeat your opponents and they will be spared. Mega-Man X: You son of a ... To be Continued... Results ???: A change of heart, X. It would seem that the reality of this game has finally gotten to some of you. You have spared me the effort of killing Genji myself. Don't let beating E-123 Omega and Genji get to your head. This melee’s winner is Mega-Man X. (Cues Mega Man X2 - Opening Stage Theme (Remix)) Winning Combatant: Genji: 2 Mega-Man X: 12 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand